50 Nuances d'O'Neill
by Gynnie
Summary: Jack O'Neill est hanté par son second, son désir pour elle est insupportable. Le jour où ils s'avouent leurs sentiments, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller la retrouver et de lui dire ce qu'il voit pour elle... Et lui. Une séquence très difficile à vivre pour une femme, pouvant laisser un état psychologique faible... Ou fou !
1. 50 Nuances d'O'Neill

Langue : Français - Anglais

Béta : Marjorie

Genre : Romance, psychologie, érotique, adulte !

Saison : Saison 4 pour le début de l'histoire en tout cas.

Spoiler : Diviser pour conquérir, Enfants des Dieux,

Pairing : Jack/Sam

Rating : M **/!\ NC-18 voir NC-21**. Attention, scènes sexuelles pouvant relever de violences. Nuances de BDSM, mais très peu, car je ne suis pas masochiste non plus.

Sécurité : Certaines scènes présentes dans cette histoire peuvent heurter les plus jeunes, assurez vous d'avoir lu les conditions de lecture et de respecter les restrictions d'âge avant de commencer à lire cette histoire.

De plus, pour ceux souhaitant s'appuyer sur cette histoire dans leur vie de tous les jours, il est strictement conseillé de consulter un médecin afin de voir si les conditions physiques et mentales de la personne soumise peuvent être misent en jeu. Il est également nécessaire que la personne soumise s'approprie deux mots, l'un voulant dire que le dominant va trop loin, l'autre pour tout arrêter en signe de danger. Ce genre de scènes se fait en général avec l'accord des deux parties, le dominant et le soumis.

Résumé : Jack O'Neill est hanté par son second, son désir pour elle est insupportable. Le jour où ils s'avouent leurs sentiments, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller la retrouver et de lui dire ce qu'il voit pour elle... Et lui. Une séquence très difficile à vivre pour une femme, pouvant laisser un état psychologique faible... Ou fou !

Déclamer : Stargate et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, les personnages dans cette histoires ne sont pas à moi et je ne suis en aucun cas payée pour écrire. Certains personnages sont de mon invention. Cette histoire m'appartient, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite de bas en haut. Pas d'édition possible.

Cette histoire est cependant tirée de _50 Nuances de Grey_, bien que changée, mais également des écrits de Kimberley Jackson, qui elle, écrit en anglais.

Note personnelle : C'est sur la bande annonce de 50 Nuances de Grey que j'ai trouvé mon inspiration, mais avant tout grâce à la chanson d'Ellie Goulding, _« Love me Like you Do »_. L'histoire que je vais raconter n'a rien à voir avec 50 Nuances de Grey, bien que j'en reprenne le titre. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des scènes sexuelles, car j'estime que les sentiments que j'écris ne correspondent pas forcément à ce que les personnages pourraient ressentir. Et comme j'aime beaucoup me coller au caractère des personnages, il est vrai que cela n'est pas aisé. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais également précisé que je ne suis pas sadomasochiste, que je n'ai jamais tenté ses expériences et qu'elles ne peuvent donc pas réellement correspondre à une expérience de la vie réelle, cependant, la série d'os est loin de ça. Il n'y aura rien à caractère excessivement violent.

Trailer : En lien sur mon profil


	2. 1 La Clef

_Salut ! Donc voici le premier chapitre de cette série d'os. Le deuxième chapitre est en cours de correction, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je vais pouvoir vous mettre la suite haha !_

_Je rappelle que cette série d'os est une inspiration de deux choses : La musique d'Ellie Goulding \- _Love me Like you do_ ainsi que l'histoire _Leather and Lace_ de Kimberley Jackson, qui est aussi un excellent auteur de . Tout est en lien dans ma présentation, de même que le **trailer** de cette série d'os._

_Bien entendu, j'aime les reviews !_

\- Que ressentiez-vous ?

\- Comme si quelqu'un allait sans doute mourir.

\- Mon colonel…

\- Je ne suis pas parti, parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de perdre Carter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je tiens à elle…beaucoup plus que je ne suis censé le faire.

C'était simple, c'était évident, c'était probablement plus compréhensible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher indéfiniment derrière ses sentiments après tout... Bien que si ces stupides Tok'ra n'étaient pas encore une fois arrivés pour une mission suicide, car il fallait bien le dire, même s'ils avaient apprécié ces bracelets, cela avait été une mission particulièrement dangereuse pour toute son équipe. Mais ça n'était encore pas là le problème. Le problème était que maintenant, son second était au courant de ses sentiments envers elle. Elle était au courant et il avait du mal à vivre avec ça. Comment le prenait – elle alors qu'elle lui avait très clairement fait comprendre que cela devrait rester derrière eux, dans le passé, qu'ils enterraient dans cette foutue pièce de ciment et de brique ! Ne plus en parler, vivre avec un mensonge qui n'était pas, ou plus. Et bien je l'aime mais en fait non, on ne s'aime pas du tout, seulement comme des collègues.

Voilà à quoi rimait ses journées... Il déjeunait avec elle le matin, sans que cela ne dérange personne, il arpentait les couloirs comme tous les jours, naviguant entre le labo de Daniel et celui de Carter, rendant visite à l'un puis à l'autre. Rien au sein de leur relation n'avait changé, tout était pareil, comme avant, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais comment faisait-elle ça ?! Comment arrivait-elle à jouer la comédie aussi bien ?! C'était inhumain. Lui n'y arrivait pas. Lui était désespéré par ses sentiments qui ne devenaient que de plus en plus forts de jour en jour. Il en arrivait à aller la voir plus de 7 fois en une matinée. Il s'amusait avec les objets de son bureau, prenant particulièrement soin à la détailler lorsqu'elle regardait dans son microscope. Il ne détournait jamais les yeux lorsqu'elle se relevait et lui jetait un coup d'œil afin de s'assurer qu'il ne touche pas à quelque chose qui aurait pu les blesser ou pire, les tuer mais elle déviait inévitablement le regard devant le poids de celui de son partenaire. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il comprenait qu'elle faisait seulement semblant de ne pas être intéressée, c'était dans ces moments là qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose que lui. Il se demandait alors si comme lui, elle s'enfilait quelques bières le soir quand elle rentrait chez elle, si comme lui, elle se jetait dans son canapé, dépressive, en allumant la télé. Puisque c'était une femme, elle devait ingurgiter des pots de crème glacée lorsque lui descendait des paquets de cacahuètes ou de chips. Elle devait prendre comme lui, une simple douche et se coucher directement pour éviter d'avoir à trop cogiter. Et comme lui, elle devait avoir un million de difficultés à s'endormir, prise par des pensées le concernant, s'imaginant des choses qu'ils ne devraient même pas imaginer. Et retournant prendre une douche froide finalement sous cette frustration tordante. Bon, elle n'en était peut-être pas à ce point là, mais lui y était, et ça le rongeait profondément.

Le midi, il allait carrément chercher sa subordonnée à son labo et ils partaient ensemble pour manger. Avant de rejoindre leurs amis, leurs mains se frôlaient, leurs doigts se chatouillaient, tout en discrétion, bien entendu, puisque les caméras des couloirs étaient opérationnelles. Parfois, il lui donnait de bref coup d'épaule, alors qu'il savait qu'elle répondait docilement à cette attaque de force. Elle le repoussait alors de l'autre côté, tout en sachant très bien qu'il rirait car elle ne serait arrivée à rien, lui ayant beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Il passait son temps à lui faire du pied sous la table du mess alors que leurs amis étaient près d'eux, il la dévisageait quelques fois tandis qu'elle évitait de croiser son regard et déménageait son pied, comprenant qu'à chaque fois, il la retrouverait. Il se demandait comment il était supposé réagir si un jour il frottait le pied de Daniel ou celui de Teal'c. Il eut une esquisse de sourire en pensant à ça et se convint que le mieux encore était de rester en face de Carter.

L'après midi, il repartait à la recherche de quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi exactement, un problème entre deux soldats pour s'interposer, un appel de Carter ou Daniel pour qu'il vienne apporter son aide, croiser Teal'c pour aller à la salle de sport ensuite, quelque chose pour l'occuper... Il ne voulait pas faire ses rapports en retard, ça ne lui disait rien. Comme d'habitude. Ceci dit, il aimait bien aller les taper sur l'ordinateur de Carter. Il aimait bien sa présence rassurante, il aimait la savoir à côté de lui. Voilà ce que c'était que des sentiments plus profonds qu'amicaux.

Le soir, il la raccompagnait en général jusqu'à sa voiture et fermait sa portière dans une dernière vanne à laquelle seule Sam rigolait. Il montait dans sa voiture et la regardait ensuite s'éloigner. Il partait chez lui et n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose, la revoir le lendemain. Le pire, pour lui ? Les week-ends, il s'ennuyait ferme, ne voyait pas sa subordonnée et donc, s'enfermait chez lui.

En compensation à son malheur, il allait dans son grenier, le grenier qui était interdit d'accès, personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans cette pièce, celle ou il renfermait tant de secrets. Il insérait cette clef, cette fameuse clef qu'il cachait bien précieusement. Et il entrait dans la pièce, torse nu, simplement habillé d'un jean. Il faisait le tour de la pièce du regard, avant d'en faire le tour de nouveau, mais en touchant chaque mur, chaque objet. Les sensations que cela lui prodiguait était étrangement envoutantes. Depuis Sarah, il se vouait à ces jeux là. Personne n'avait encore pénétré cette pièce. Personne sauf lui, et une dizaine de filles, en qui il avait eu confiance. Enfin, le mot confiance était peut-être un peu gros. Pieds nus, il redécouvrait chacune des sensations qu'il avait pu avoir dans cette pièce, il laissait les frissons se propager sur son corps, faisant de lui un être totalement épris du désir. Son corps réagissait et il était alors obligé de se faire du bien, se soulageant dans un coin de la pièce prévu à cet effet. Il avait tout imaginé ici, tout construit, c'était sa salle à lui. Il aimait se faire du mal après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Charlie et Sarah. Il estimait que ses souffrances lui étaient méritées. Souvent, lorsqu'il était accompagné, c'était lui qui faisait souffrir, lui qui torturait d'un malin plaisir ses invitées. Comme il avait fait du mal à Charlie et à Sarah, il s'abandonnait à la souffrance de faire du mal, et bien qu'il pensait que cela le soulageait, il n'en était rien. Il savait qu'il continuait à souffrir intérieurement. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de faire autrement, il n'avait pas trouvé comment se pardonner ses erreurs. Il cherchait toujours, alors maintenant, estimant qu'il ne souffrait pas assez, il s'abandonnait à ses douleurs lui même. Quand elles voulaient se venger, il les laissait faire, physiquement, il les laissait aller très loin. Plus loin que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais permis avant. Ses objets étaient peut-être un tourment, mais tellement plus à la fois. Il l'imaginait alors ici, lui s'occupant d'elle, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal, elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux. Mais bon dieu ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit dans cette pièce avec lui, à le regarder, gémir son nom, lui arracher des cris de plaisir, criant son nom. Quand il ne l'avait pas à proximité, voilà ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'autres filles, il la voulait elle. Depuis ce fameux test zatarc, il la voulait elle, ici, avec lui, lui imposant un rythme qu'elle était bien loin d'avoir un jour atteint. Il voulait lui montrer ce qu'elle réveillait en lui, il voulait attiser le feu qui brulait dans ses veines, il voulait la prendre, ni doucement, ni sauvagement. Il ne savait pas encore, bien qu'à y réfléchir, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, la faire crier d'extase sous ses doigts. Et bien que la patience le perdrait un jour, aujourd'hui, il avait irrépressiblement besoin d'elle. Il voulait sentir sa chaire sous ses doigts, la sentir se tendre au passage de ses paumes, la sentir humide lors d'un soudain geste, la sentir trembler sous sa bouche, et pourquoi pas la transformer en une poupée grâce à ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

Sa respiration était courte, son corps réagissait déjà, son regard se posait sur chacune des pièces de tortures qu'il avait ici, l'imaginant dans chacune d'elle. L'imaginant se tordre, gémir son nom à lui, crier, jurer, demander à Dieu qu'il la laisse, l'imaginant atteindre le paroxysme des plaisirs, lui à ses côtés, l'aidant dans sa quête. Se contentant d'atteindre le summum de son plaisir en la regardant seulement. Beaucoup de monde ne comprenait pas ces façons de faire, mais il n'avait pas à se justifier, c'était son refuge, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment envie de le partager avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, il savait que ce ne pouvait être que Samantha Carter.

Restait maintenant à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et c'était probablement le moins facile dans toute cette histoire, qu'elle l'écoute était une chose, qu'elle l'accepte en était une autre. Il faudrait qu'il l'y engage doucement, sans lui porter de préjudice et lorsqu'elle aurait finalement confiance en lui, ils pourraient aller plus loin. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Le lundi suivant, avant de partir pour rentrer chez elle, Sam trouva une note sur un de ses livres au coin de son bureau. Celui qui l'avait laissé là la connaissait bien pour savoir qu'elle remettait toujours ses affaires en place avant de partir et que ce livre n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle l'aurait donc rangé. Sam prit la note dans sa main tandis qu'elle fut attentive à chaque mot. Cette écriture ressemblait étrangement à celle de son colonel.

_« J'aime lorsque tu détournes ton regard, mais j'aime encore plus quand tu me regarde. Si tu veux croiser le mien, alors rejoins moi au Bataclan à 01h00 samedi. »_


	3. 2 Discrétion Éphémère

_Salut à tous ! Le deuxième chapitre est enfin corrigé ! Merci d'avoir été patients ! Je n'ai pas encore écrit le 3ème, si vous êtes inspiré(e) par quelques idées, n'hésitez pas à en faire part dans les reviews, j'aime assez utiliser deux trois idées ;)_

_Merci à ceux qui ont déjà aimé ce début ! Dans ce chapitre, il y a le lien pour une musique, je sais que n'est pas très ami avec les liens, donc si jamais vous souhaitez lire avec la musique qui va avec, c'est __**Firestone**__ de __**KYGO**__._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle portait une robe courte et moulante jusqu'à la taille, couleur bleue marine, laissant l'esprit se perdre dans mille et une couleurs, mille et un frissons, mille et un regards. La ceinture blanche et fine avec une boucle en or créait une jolie description de sa taille, laissant imaginer ses courbes fines, sa peau si douce. Il prit une bouffée d'air, malgré que celui ci ne soit pas si pur, l'air était chaud, la transpiration était présente. Un tel endroit faisait place à la discrétion, aux jeux de lumière, à un son très fort, à l'impossibilité d'être réellement soi. Pouvoir se laisser aller, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, la découvrir dans cette antre, son rêve. Se laisser illuminer par la lumière, celle là même qu'il avait lui même enfermé dans cette boite. Une boite à laquelle il n'avait jamais trouvé la clef, jusqu'à ce moment, où il l'avait rencontré. Un regard, un frôlement, un rire, c'était en fait tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que cette boite veuille bien s'ouvrir de quelques millimètres. Mais il avait besoin de plus, c'est pour cela qu'il était là ce soir. Il avait besoin de se sentir réchauffé, de pousser cette ombre pesante au loin. Et il savait que le remède dormait au sein même de cette femme. Lumineuse en premier lieu d'une vue extérieure, et il le savait pour la connaître, lumineuse dans son cœur, et il attendait de le savoir, de le ressentir, lumineuse avec son corps. Elle portait des escarpins noirs, à talons hauts, très hauts, laissant l'opportunité à des yeux mâles de remonter le long de ses jambes fines, mais musclées, parcourir le galbes de ses mollets, le creux de l'arrière de ses genoux, le bas de ses cuisses, le reste étant caché par cette robe, magnifique, mais de trop pour son esprit masculin.

Une bonne trentaine de mètre les séparait l'un de l'autre, il ne souhaitait pas s'avancer pour le moment, perdu dans sa contemplation, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu, il souhaitait en profiter. Les mains dans les poches, le regard ne déviant pas, laissant son esprit imaginer, dessiner et créer des tonnes de souvenirs, accaparés par des fantasmes. Il touchait, goûtait du regard. Ne pouvant le faire réellement. Ses yeux étaient sombres, cachés dans un coin où la lumière ne perçait pas, s'il ne s'avançait pas, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le repère en train de l'observer, la détailler du regard. Il avait simplement revêtu un pantalon de couleur noir, une chemise de même teinte. La couleur de la discrétion. Il l'observait, de prêt, comme de loin, l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre. Il brûlait de s'avancer, de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'il était là, et qu'il veillait pour elle. Que personne ne la toucherait. Il la savait perdue, par ce regard trop souvent à l'affût d'une personne dans cette pièce beaucoup trop étroite, beaucoup trop bruyante et pourtant... Si silencieuse. Il la savait en recherche, d'un homme, bien sûr, de lui, par forcément. Bien qu'elle devait s'en douter. Elle était aux abords de la piste, bougeant de droite à gauche, ne suivant pas le rythme, se forçant à bouger par les sensations éprouvées grâce aux différents sons Electro techno transe. La transportant dans un millier d'autres mondes qu'elle ne pouvait que visiter par l'imagination. Sa robe ondulait sur ses cuisses, petits pas par petits pas, petites vagues par petites vagues. Il s'en voulait de profiter d'elle à ce point, et pourtant, il avait tellement de mal à s'en décrocher. Il préférait rester là, caché dans l'ombre, à déguster le déhanchement d'une poupée blonde sur une musique alléchante et transporteuse. Ses cheveux courts volaient autour de son visage d'ange, se noyant dans ses yeux bleus azur, se noyant dans cet océan au million de vagues fraîches, l'appelant à venir la retrouver. A partager un moment qu'il n'aurait probablement plus ensuite, s'il ne réussissait pas, si elle ne souhaitait pas... C'était un risque à courir, un risque à prendre. Un choix à faire. Vivre dans ce fantasme toute sa vie, arriver à en toucher le bout, ou bien se laisser gagner par cette frustration montante chaque jour.

Musique : Firestone - KYGO

Son corps l'appelait, la démangeaison était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il s'avança sur la piste, traça son chemin au travers des différents groupes, des différentes personnes dansant, ne se préoccupant très certainement pas de lui. Il se retrouva derrière elle, la frôlant, respirant son odeur, touchant sans toucher, frissonnant à ce simple contact. Ouaw ! Il haleta sous l'ampleur de son ressentit, son cœur battait la chamade, son corps était irrépressiblement attiré par elle, comme un aimant cherchant son double. Comme une âme ayant perdue sa sœur et la retrouvant ce soir, parmi ces milliers d'étoiles, parmi ce flot de lumières colorées. Il se colla à elle, serrant son torse contre son dos, poussant ses lèvres sur son épaule, décalant sa tête vers son oreille, son nez contre sa joue, respirant comme jamais il n'avait respiré auparavant. Il l'aimait, c'était sûr, c'était elle. La boite s'ouvrait quelque peu, des millimètres supplémentaires, un appel de lumière, un bien être intense. Sa fraîcheur, sa douceur, sa beauté, tout en elle, le mettait dans un état de transe sans retour. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille, la tenant contre lui, ne pouvant plus lui échapper. Il savait qu'elle savait. Il savait qu'elle avait ressenti cela également. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et envoya une main chercher un repère dans sa nuque, comme se prouvant que c'était bien lui et pas un autre. Il glissa à son oreille :

\- Vous êtes curieuse.

\- Je l'ai toujours été, mais il fallait que je sois sûre.

\- Et maintenant ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit jamais. Elle se contenta de prendre ses mains et de les mener à sa bouche. Il fallait qu'il respire, il ne l'avait pas pensé si entreprenante. Mon dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Reprenant le contrôle de lui même, il reprit le dessus, la poussa vers le milieu de la piste, toujours dos à elle, il appuya d'une main sur sa hanche, l'invitant à se déhancher contre lui. L'autre main se posa sur son ventre, la plaquant contre lui. Se déhanchant ensemble, au même rythme. Appuyant toujours plus sur sa hanche pour qu'elle colle son bassin au sien, pour qu'il sente le galbe de ses fesses sur sa partie la plus en demande. N'attendant qu'une réaction, n'attendant que la possibilité de se plonger dans son rêve, elle avec. Elle avait fermé les yeux, bougeant comme il ne l'avait jamais imaginé, c'était tellement différent, le rêve et la réalité, chaque geste, chaque mouvement, il les imprégnait en lui, ressentant chaque chose, chaque balancement. Elle colla sa tête contre la sienne, s'enivrant de son odeur, s'en servant pour se laisser aller. Une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant d'elle, tandis que l'autre dessinait de douces arabesques sur sa hanche. Touchant parfois sa main à lui. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, comment allait-il pouvoir tenir toute la soirée ? C'était comme si à leur toucher, les pierres avaient craqué, l'étincelle s'était allumée, et un feu avait commencé, les laissant chauds comme la braise, ne pouvant s'éteindre. Il avait besoin de la voir, de la sentir toujours plus près, il la retourna en face de lui et admira son visage en l'encadrant de ses deux mains. Il déposa un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle continuait de répéter ce mouvement si séduisant, roulant ses hanches de droite à gauche, laissant ses mains se poser sur son corps, accompagnant ses mouvements, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, sa tête suivant le rythme également. Son corps s'enflammant à cette vision, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, il avait besoin de ce contact, besoin de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras. Au nouveau tempo de la chanson, il la relâcha et elle reprit sa danse, en se préoccupant plus de lui... Il sentit ses deux mains fines partir à la découverte de son corps, son torse en premier lieu, la douceur de ses mains le fit réagir instantanément. Il posa également ses deux mains derrière son dos et posa sa tête au creux de sa nuque, respirant son parfum frais et fruité. La pomme, elle sentait la pomme, et cela lui donnait irrémédiablement envie de la croquer, comme un vampire aurait mordu sa proie, lui voulait la croquer, laisser la trace de ses dents comme une marque d'appartenance. Bassin contre bassin, elle se dégagea de son emprise et colla son front contre le sien. Il sentit sa respiration sur sa bouche, ses mains à la conquête de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui donner ici, son regard perdu à des milliers de lumières d'ici. Il voulait se faire plus entreprenant, mais ne voulait pas dans le même temps. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, la faire partir. Il souhaitait que ce moment dure éternellement. Elle prit sa tête avec l'une de ses mains et déposa un bisou sur sa joue, le gardant dans cette position alors qu'ils continuaient à danser.

\- Je dois vous parler... Souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on parle.

\- J'en ai besoin... Réitéra-t-il une voix faisant sentir qu'il était dans ce besoin.

Elle ne répondit rien, prenant simplement sa main dans la sienne et le tirant à sa suite. Ses doigts pressaient les siens, au toucher moite de par l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Elle se cala dos à un mur et le mit en face d'elle, ne lâchant pas ses mains, ne dansant plus, laissant simplement le moment les happer tous les deux et les emmener vers d'autres lendemains. S'observant, apprenant, en silence, laissant seulement cette musique les bercer. Il s'approcha d'elle, il voulait ses lèvres, il voulait plus, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas ici, mais il s'approcha tout de même. Elle le défiait de faire ce qu'il allait faire, ils n'avaient pas le droit, ils avaient le droit d'avoir des moments tels que celui-ci, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit à plus. Oserait-il dans un endroit surpeuplé tel que celui-ci ? Il ne fallait pas. Il déposa à son tour un bisou sur sa joue tandis qu'il lui glissait à l'oreille.

\- J'ai envie de vous.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains, et de la déposer sur son épaule, en guise de pardon, d'appuis, de repos. Le laissant se remplir d'une énergie nouvelle, elle n'avait pas les mots, elle avait les gestes, et cela l'apaisait plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il l'aimait. Elle recommença à se mouvoir doucement contre lui tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas, laissant sa tête se reposer, réfléchir à comment la convaincre, laissant son corps récupérer toutes les ressources dont il avait besoin.

\- Venez à la maison demain. Souffla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

C'était dangereux, mais un risque à prendre. Elle ne répondit pas plus que la première fois. Elle ne répondrait probablement pas. Elle ne viendrait pas, elle était bien trop droite pour se laisser aller à venir chez son supérieur après une soirée telle que celle-ci. C'était trop dangereux.

Contre toute attente, elle prit la main de son supérieur, le tira de nouveau vers la piste et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle, sachant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Il avait besoin de savoir si elle l'aimait encore, si elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle le serra encore plus fort, une main sur sa tête, plongée dans sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, caressant par dessus la chemise. C'était une professionnelle, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment. Elle s'occupait si bien de lui, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire subir ces choses et pourtant... Il fallait qu'il essaye.

Ils dansaient de cette manière depuis quelques heures maintenant, et même si la jeune femme semblait parfaite à ses yeux, elle semblait commencer à fatiguer et ses talons hauts ne l'aidaient pas. Elle le regarda, lui sourit, approcha sa bouche de la sienne, déposant un simple baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, se retourna, et c'était finit, elle s'était évaporée, cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Se réveillant doucement, il essuya cette page bien trop brûlante. Ils avaient illuminé sa nuit, ils avaient illuminé son monde, ils avaient réussi l'exploit. Le rêve étant réalité, une réalité rêvée.


	4. 3 Illusion Humide

_Bonjour tous le monde ! _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente, en effet, je travaille dans le tourisme et en plein été, vous vous doutez bien que la saison reprend sur les chapeaux de roues... Je ne peux donc pas écrire librement. J'ai écris le chapitre suivant la semaine dernière et je remercie ma béta Marjorie qui a été très rapide pour vous le corriger. Merci également à ma relectrice Isa !_

_Tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais vous poster le prochain chapitre, sachez en tout cas que se sera irrégulier. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La tête sous l'eau, il réfléchissait. Certaines bulles éclataient, d'autres venaient se coller à sa peau, d'autres encore préféraient rester groupées à l'autre bout du bain. Les jambes écartées, chaque genoux posé sur un rebord, les mains croisées sur le ventre, la tête appuyée en arrière, laissant glisser des gouttes d'eaux le long des carreaux de la baignoire, s'écrasant par terre. L'eau chaude permettait à son corps de se décontracter, laissant ses muscles se détendre, appréciant la sensation de lâcher prise. Les journées d'un militaire pouvaient être intenses, encore plus lorsqu'il partait en mission : la course à pied, la force des bras, se rappeler le souffle court d'une course poursuite, la tension mettant les muscles en douleur de peur de se faire toucher par une arme à feu, essayer de sauver sa peau et celle des autres... Celle de Daniel, Teal'c lui, avait toujours su se défendre seul... Celle de Carter. Se sauver la peau mutuellement, au risque d'en oublier la sienne.

Ses yeux parcouraient le plafond blanc, dénué de couleur ou de motif, n'ayant ni abrasion, ni fissure. Laissant son esprit imaginer, découvrir des choses qui n'existaient probablement pas... Se créer ses courbes, s'imaginer sa peau, parsemée de cicatrices ou de grain de beauté. Tout comme ceux qu'il avait entre aperçu lors de la contamination générale de la base, la première année de leur collaboration avec SG1. Il serrait les dents à l'idée de son rire cristallin sous l'effet chatouilleux de ses doigts sur sa peau nue, ou bien de la brillance dans ses pupilles sous le désir qu'elle ressentirait à sentir son torse sur le sien. Il pouvait d'ors et déjà sentir la douceur de ses mains sur ses abdominaux, courir sur son torse, frôler ses épaules, parcourir sa nuque, jusqu'à atteindre la base arrière de ses cheveux pour s'y accrocher. Toutes ses images rien que les yeux ouverts... Il pourrait se faire un nombre de scénarios impressionnants, cela n'atteindrait pourtant jamais l'ampleur de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec elle. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait déjà une réaction se faire entendre, ou plutôt, sentir. Il serra les dents une fois de plus, n'étant même pas sûre qu'il les avait desserré plus tôt... La veine passant sur sa tempe se contractait régulièrement montrant ainsi l'agitation du militaire.

Son poing commençait doucement à se serrer, il méritait mieux que ça... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ? Il lui avait pourtant bien dit de se présenter, il avait été tellement sûr qu'elle se présenterait cet après-midi... Il avait tellement espéré. Lui avait-il fait peur ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? N'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Il avait tellement envie d'elle ! Il n'avait même pas besoin d'attiser son désir que celui ci se réveillait d'instinct lorsqu'il pensait à elle... D'où son besoin grandissant d'avoir cette femme dans son lit, pour lui, en lui, sur lui, partout autour de lui. Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait cet effet auparavant... Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas venue ?

N'en pouvant plus, Jack desserra son point et approcha sa main de sa partie la plus intime. Il avait besoin de se sentir, ou du moins, de l'imaginer elle en train de le faire. Il ferma les yeux, respira fortement tout en entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser s'échapper un soupir lorsque sa main arriva à destination. Elle était si fine, si douce, ses doigts si longs qui se refermaient si bien autour de lui. La perfection ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite... Si, si seulement elle avait été là, le moment aurait été intense. Le frôlement aurait été un appui, par ci par là, le faisant aller au summum du plaisir tellement rapidement, sachant accélérer ou ralentir la cadence selon son souffle, sa respiration, son désir. Sa main accélérait, ne s'arrêtant pas, cherchant les endroits qui l'emmèneraient plus haut, toujours plus haut où le septième ciel montrait ses portes d'or, celles que l'on aimait traverser de si nombreuses fois. Son souffle se fit plus saccadé alors que sa main continuait à prendre de la vitesse tout en sachant où appuyer, où s'arrêter, où caresser.

Soudainement, une certaine humidité se fit sentir autour de son membre dressé. Il ouvrit les yeux et l'aperçut, voilà pourquoi tout était parfait, elle était réellement là, c'était elle dans son bain, entrain de lui donner un pur moment de plaisir, à genoux devant lui. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il continuait de la dévisager. Le spectacle était tellement beau... Combien de fois avait-il rêvé la voir ainsi ? Il ne comptait même plus, c'était inespéré. Le va et vient de sa tête au dessus de son anatomie ne mit pas bien longtemps à le faire plonger dans les plaisirs de l'extase. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ne laissant pas son regard s'égarer, se concentrant sur ses sensations si merveilleuses. Samantha Carter en train de lui faire une fellation des plus parfaites. Jack renvoya sa tête en arrière sous le soudain plaisir ressentit. Il allait venir si fort dans sa bouche. Il ne se rappelait pas n'avoir jamais ressentit un désir aussi profond. Son corps lui semblait pourtant si flou... Était-il en train de rêver ? Non, le désir qu'il ressentait, lui, était bien réel. Trop réel. Trop présent. Il ne put empêcher un long râle de s'échapper de sa bouche entre ouverte, ses hanches se relevant rapidement au rythme de ses mains, mouillées et humides. Rapidement, le militaire éjacula dans l'eau de son bain, la mousse masquant quoi que se soit de ce désir si flagrant. Dieu que cela faisait du bien. De nouveau, Jack gémit longuement tandis que sa semence se déversait une nouvelle fois. Sachant la fin de ce délicieux moment, Jack ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que son imagination l'avait mené une fois encore plus loin que ce qu'il n'avait vécu. Cette soirée en discothèque avait été des plus belles, des plus secrètes, et il avait tellement eu l'impression qu'elle était présente aujourd'hui aussi. Il lui avait pourtant dit de venir. Mais il aurait dû se douter que cela serait plus compliqué que ça ne paraissait. Après tout, Samantha Carter respectait les règles, et les règles étaient formelles, pas de fraternisation entre soldats. Il irait contre, il s'en foutait, un bien pour un mal, la vie était ce qu'elle était, il manquait de mourir chaque jour de l'année, pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir. Il la reverrait demain de toute façon, il trouverait bien un moyen de l'inviter à boire un café. Samantha Carter n'était pas inaccessible. Elle était venue hier soir. Elle reviendrait d'autres fois. Il fallait juste être patient. Savoir prendre sur soi, et continuer à imaginer le temps qu'il faudrait. Elle accepterait, il en était sûr.

Jack, commençant à sentir l'eau froide de son bain, tira le bouchon de sa baignoire et se rinça rapidement grâce au pommeau de douche. Il sortit ensuite pour poser ses pieds sur le tapis et s'essuya rapidement les cheveux et le corps avec sa serviette de bain. Il alla directement s'installer dans son lit, espérant que demain arriverait rapidement.


	5. 4 Une danse qui n'a pas de sens

_Une suite plutôt rapide pour vous, j'ai eu de l'inspiration et un temps de repos qui m'a tout de suite permis de mettre à plat mes idées et de vous les faire partager. J'espère que ce chapitre d'un point de vue de Sam vous plaira tout autant que ceux qui sont du point de vue de Jack. Merci à ma béta Marjorie et à Isa pour sa relecture. _

_Les reviews, j'adoooore !_

* * *

J'ai bien compris que tu souhaitais plus que ce qui nous est autorisé... J'ai bien compris que tes sentiments à mon égard son forts et incontrôlables. Seulement... Que dois-je en penser ? Que suis-je supposée faire ? Que dois-je te montrer de moi, de mes sentiments ? Je n'ai aucune réponse à toutes ces questions... Probablement que toi tu ne te les poses pas. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de toi. Tu n'es pas du genre à te compliquer la tâche.

Je suis bien consciente de marcher dans tes pas, lorsque tu m'appelles, je viens. Lorsque tu me fais signe, je réponds... Je ne devrais pas, je le sais, cela nous est interdit, mais tout comme toi, mon attirance pour toi m'est incontrôlable et bien que j'arrive encore à dire stop, il m'est difficile de te dire « non ». Il m'est difficile de ne pas me présenter à l'un de nos rendez-vous, de ne pas te sourire quand le tien m'appelle... Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose. Certainement pas, puisque tu fais les premiers pas vers notre aventure. Tu avances seul en me tendant la main, sans réellement savoir si je vais la prendre ou non. Ce n'est pas si facile pour moi tu sais, je jongle entre ma vie personnelle et ma vie professionnelle. Le choix est délicat. J'aimerais qu'il soit plus simple. J'aimerais aussi simplement savoir ce que tu veux. Parfois, tu es en manque et je le ressens, sauf que je ne suis pas ton jouet. Et parfois, ton cœur m'appelle et les sentiments parlent pour toi. Cela ne te ressemble tellement pas que je m'y perds souvent.

Je ne veux pas être juste une histoire de fesses. Je ne le supporterais tout simplement pas. Je suis une femme, et on le dit souvent, on tombe très vite amoureuse, parfois à nos dépends. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment rien passé entre nous et pourtant tu vois où j'en suis. Mais tu y es aussi pour beaucoup à ne pas cesser de m'appeler. Que suis je supposer faire le jour où tu franchiras la ligne à ne pas franchir ? Répondre oui ou non ? Cela te fera rire aussi si je te dis que je souris en pensant à cela ? Je pense que tu secouerais plutôt la tête sous l'ampleur de mes pensées...

Tu m'as demandé de venir cet après midi, mais je ne viendrais pas... Je ne peux pas et j'espère que tu comprendras. Il faut aussi mettre un peu d'espace entre nous et ne pas se précipiter dans une relation qui pourrait s'effondrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux que je vienne. Peut-être que tu t'ennuies, mais, je ne peux rien y faire, et chez toi aujourd'hui, ce serait trop dangereux. Ce n'est pas un endroit public et j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies demandé qu'à moi de venir. Dans le cas contraire, tu auras de la compagnie. Mais si vraiment ce n'était que pour moi, je préfère m'abstenir et que l'on se voit à la base demain. Je ne suis pas sûre de réellement savoir ce que je veux. C'est tout à fait rare de me voir aussi indécise, surtout te concernant. Mais je ne sais pas...

Et d'un côté, je suis tellement attirée par ce chemin, ce tout petit bout de route à parcourir pour te rejoindre... Tu n'habites pas si loin que ça, et quoi que tu en dises, il est très rapidement arrivé le moment où je toque à ta porte. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas reproduire cela aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas prête à donner à cette relation un nouveau jour. Je devrais je sais, mais... Que veux tu que je te dise ? On est prêt ou on ne l'est pas. Et puis, à quoi cela rimerait, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas d'une histoire bâclée, je veux quelque chose de concret, pas juste du sexe. Ce que tu sembles avoir déjà conquis.

Je voudrais un homme pour m'aimer, pour m'aider, pour me décharger, pour me faire rire, avec qui je peux parler. Je voudrais un homme à aimer, à aider, à embêter, à câliner... Des sentiments pour écrire un livre entier, et finir par des tomes de nos histoires. Je voudrais des cadres photos avec toi tirant la langue et moi te mordant à pleines dents, ranger tes vêtements avec les miens, prendre des douches brûlantes avec toi, dormir entourée de tes bras... Tout ce genre de choses que l'on fait à deux. Des choses normales entre autre, que je m'imagine très mal avec toi. Car tu n'es pas comme ça, et je le sais depuis le début... Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à définir pourquoi et comment tu es, ce que tu veux et ce que tu recherches. Et ce n'est pas facile. Je ne peux rien imaginer. Tu serais plutôt du genre fermé, secret et ténébreux. J'aime ça aussi, mais pas à forte dose. Un peu ça va, après c'est trop. Je suis chiante, oui, je suis une femme, j'ai des exigences et pourtant, j'aspire à une vie amoureuse normale, calme et sereine. Et je ne suis pas sûre de retrouver cela avec toi. Et je me répète, mais je veux quelque chose de posé. Pouvoir compter sur toi comme nous le faisons lors de nos missions. Ouai... J'en demande beaucoup. Mais c'est ce que je veux.

Comme le temps se faisait frais, j'ai ajouté une veste sur mon pull en laine. De mes chaussons, je suis passée aux bottes de cuir, rien que pour sortir la poubelle, mais tu sais, une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis vue marcher dans cette rue sombre, à peine éclairée par les lampadaires. Il aurait été difficile de croire que l'hiver n'était pas là. La brise soufflante m'empêchait d'avancer à mon rythme et me glaçait sur place. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'être sortie avec un manteau et une écharpe. Peut-être que... Peut-être que tu aurais du chocolat chaud. C'était une erreur, je le savais bien... Mais je préférais le faire car malgré cette intonation suppliante hier, il était possible que tu es eu besoin d'aide. Alors je préférais venir au cas ou. Bien que si j'avais parié, j'aurais été sûre de gagner en disant que tout allait très bien et que tu voulais simplement me voir. Après tout, nous n'étions pas dupe, moi pas plus que toi, et je savais bien que je jouais au chat et à la souris autant que toi. Restait à savoir combien de temps cela durerait. Et jusqu'où cela irait. Le chemin était très court, comme d'habitude, je ne mettais jamais plus de quelques minutes pour venir chez toi... Ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Bien que tu mettes beaucoup plus de temps que moi pour arriver... Après, je dis ça je ne dis rien. Je me mordais la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rigoler. Tu aurais certainement dit que je réfléchissais trop... Et tu aurais raison. C'est fou, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il faisait si froid tout à l'heure. Probablement car ce n'était pas le cas. La buée pouvait sortir de ma bouche, et les bras croisés contre moi, je voulais toquer à ta porte, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était comme le dernier moment avant de faire une grosse erreur. Cela faisait cinq minutes déjà. Et j'étais toujours là. Pourtant, j'avais fait le premier pas. Mais il ne suffisait probablement pas. Oh, je serais restée longtemps là, si tu n'avais pas ouvert la porte...


End file.
